


Forever With You

by thatshaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Earper, F/F, Multi, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wedding, WynDoc - Freeform, WynHaught - Freeform, can doc dance or nah, does wynonna get drunk shopping, earp, wearp, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatshaught/pseuds/thatshaught
Summary: It's Wayhaught wedding time! Follow this story for the proposal, dress shopping, dance-learning and walking down the aisle! A few surprises laced in there too... be on the lookout! :) enjoy!follow me on twitter @thatshaught for chapter updates and all around good #meme time! <3





	1. A Night to Remember

“Waves, where the hell are you taking me?”

“Just shush and let me do this. Do you trust me?” Waverly’s heart was beating out of her chest.

“Of course, I trust you. I’d trust you even more if you’d just tell me what’s going on.” Nicole shuffled her feet against the wood floor, trying to recognize where she was. The blindfold certainly didn’t help Nicole. She was a damn good sheriff, but she couldn’t figure out where _the hell _she was.

“Ok do me a favor and just sit right… here.” Waverly guided Nicole to the chair that was perfectly placed, “Ok just let me do a few things and then you can take off that blindfold, okay?”

“Waves-“ Nicole felt the lips of a certain angel on her cheeks and she melted into the chair, “Okay. I’ll wait.”

Nicole heard Waverly shuffling things around, clanging… was that metal? And she could smell something burning, but not a fire, more like a candle.

“Okay. Uh, you can take off the blindfold now.”

Nicole cautiously untied the scarf from behind her head and fluttered her eyes open and closed a few times, her eyes adjusting to the surprisingly low-lit room. Candles were precisely placed on the small table in front of her, definitely the work of Waverly. And there were string lights going from corner to corner above her, letting a soft glow fall into the room. Waverly had brought her into Nedley’s office, the place where they first kissed. Nicole remembered that day. It was _so cold_, but the feeling of Waverly’s lips pumped warmth into her. Like the fire within her had been sparked again, raging and hungry for more.

And then Nicole saw Waverly. Perfect Waverly. Her hair done up in a braid, cascading over her shoulder. Nicole noticed her hands fidgeting by her sides, like she was holding in a big secret that she couldn’t hold in any longer.

“Waves. What is all of this?” Nicole took another look around, trying to figure out what she was up to.

“Well…” Waverly trailed off. She tried to memorize what she was going to say because she wanted it to be perfect, but looking into Nicole’s big, brown, puppy-dog eyes, she’d forgotten. Waverly took a deep breath, closed her eyes and began talking. “Uh… Nicole.”

“That’s me.” Nicole grinned. She knew Waverly wasn’t good at the whole big speech thing, so she tried to lighten the mood. Clearly this was important.

  
“Nicole. I’ve been thinking about how I wanted to do this for a long time now. I asked Wynonna, I asked Doc, I even asked Jeremy and I _even_looked it up. But, I realized, that when it comes to you, I don’t have to prepare or memorize the words, I just have to look at you, and all of my nerves go away. So, I-I-.” She began stuttering and her breath escaped her, and Nicole took notice.

“Baby. Take your time. I’m not going anywhere. Take your time.” Waverly smiled and took another deep breath.

“You and I have been through so much together. The pain, the joy, the heartbreak, all of it. And even through our worst nights, I knew that you were my person. You _are_my person. And I don’t want to live another day without showing that off to the world for everyone to see. I don’t care what people think, I don’t care about their opinions, all I care about is you, and how much I love you” Waverly paused, readying up for the next part, “I know that this is a big step for us and I know it’s scary…” She trailed once more.

“I still scare you?” Nicole asked, quietly and softly.

“Yes. Yes, you do. But I want to jump out of a plane at 15,000 feet, _with you. _I want to swim far, far out into the ocean so I can’t see the bottom anymore, _with you. _I want to travel the world and eat weird things, _with you_. Because, Nicole Rayleigh Haught, I love you” Waverly stood, pulling a box off of Nedley’s bookshelf, “So, if you’re willing to go through this crazy thing called life, with me, will you marry me?” Nicole’s world slammed to a halt.

She felt the beat of her heart in her chest, thumping away. Not nervous, but strong, present. She saw Waverly. Her perfect girl, standing in the middle of Nedley’s office wearing a lavender dress that hugged her every curve and edge and made those hazel eyes shine and glow. Nicole could so easily get lost in her eyes, like walking through meadows for hours, or laying on the grass looking up at the stars until the sun came up. She saw the lights above her and the candles placed in front of her, like the stars were shining down on them, shining a purity down on Waverly. Nicole felt enchanted just sitting in Waverly’s presence. Something she never took for granted. She didn’t recognize it before, but a soft song was playing in the background. A Johnny Cash song played in the background, “I Love You Because.” Nicole scanned the room once more. Delicate flowers lay in a vase in the center of the table, humming along to the track playing. Nicole tried to etch this moment into her brain, trying to capture it in all of its humble elegance.

Nicole remembered how much Waverly used to struggled with those three words, “I love you”. And she knew it wasn’t about giving the love, but it was about accepting the love. Nicole knew that Waverly had her heart broken too many times and Nicole tried so hard to put the pieces back together. Waverly had finally figured out not only _what _she wanted, but _who _she wanted. And Nicole couldn’t have been happier that Waverly chose her. She closed her eyes, feeling tears begin to prime at her eyelashes. She took a deep breath and parted her lips.

“Yes. Yes! Of course, Waverly. Yes. I will marry you. 100 times over. Yes.”

Waverly smiled, her moon eyes accompanying the starry lights above them. She waltzed over to Nicole and sat in her lap. Waverly wrapped her arms around the redhead’s neck and the redhead placed her hands on the small of Waverly’s back, pulling them closer together. They pressed their lips together, Nicole deepening the kiss ever so delicately. Waverly pulled back with a big smile plastered across her face.

“Oh. I almost forgot. The ring!”

“Babe you didn’t have to-“

“Hush. I wanted to. You’re special to me. And you deserve a special ring.”

Waverly fumbled through her purse, Nicole remembering that it was “bigger than Wynonna’s vehicle”. So, she sat patiently. She didn’t want to rush this moment. Eventually, Waverly found the ring.

“Ok. So. Properly…” Waverly opened the box and got down on one knee, “Nicole Rayleigh Haught. Will you marry me?”

“Yes, of course.” The two kissed once more, Nicole pulling back to look at the ring that Waverly had gotten her. It was a simple silver band with a huge diamond rock set right in the middle of it, “Waves. How much was this? You didn’t have to get something so expensive…” Waverly slowly stood. She started to get nervous.

“The day Gus sold Shorty’s to Bobo, she gave me a check. A check that I was supposed to use to “unstick my wings and fly away from here”. But I didn’t want to fly away at all. I knew, that day, that there was something between us and I didn’t want to lose that. So, after our first kiss on that lovely couch,” She smiled and squared her shoulders to the yellow-ish sofa staring at them from across the room,” I stashed the check away because I _knew _that one day, I’d want to buy you a nice ring.” Waverly saw Nicole staring at the ring and she couldn’t quite figure out what the redhead thought of it.

“Do you hate it? Because I can go to the store and-“ Nicole pulled Waverly close and smiled against her lips, effectively stopping the rambling angel.

“Waverly Earp. I love it.” Nicole allowed Waverly to slip the ring onto her finger, staring into her eyes as she did. This night was perfect, and Nicole would surely never forget it.


	2. Never Too Early to Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its never too early for a honeymoon ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 is finally here!! it's gettin haught in here ;) 
> 
> shoutout to myk for reading this draft over and over :)
> 
> sometimes, i try to interact with other humans on twitter  
@thatshaught

“Kiss me.” Waverly demanded. Nicole secretly loved when Waverly used this tone. She felt confident, like Waverly really, really wanted her.

Nevertheless, Nicole followed her orders. She mashed her lips against Waverly’s and moved her hands to cup Waverly’s face. Their lips glided against each other, moving seamlessly against one another, like two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together. Nicole hooked her arms under Waverly’s legs, lifting her with ease. The redhead walked only a few steps before laying Waverly gently onto Nedley’s couch, the place where Waverly first kissed her.

Nicole put some space between her and Waverly, Waverly looking up at her with furrowed brows, her face showing worry that something was wrong.

“What is it?” Waverly asked nervously.

“Nothing. Nothing at all. You’re just… so beautiful,” Waverly flashed a small smile, “And I love you. So much.” Waverly didn’t say anything back and she didn’t need to. She grabbed Nicole by the collar of her shirt and pulled her in, taking her lips into her own.

Waverly felt Nicole’s hands run up her thighs, eventually reaching her hips. She felt Nicole’s hands squeeze her legs and the pressure made Waverly smile into Nicole’s lips. Waverly swiped her tongue across Nicole’s bottom lip and of course, the redhead obliged and opened her mouth slightly, letting Waverly’s curious tongue enter.

Waverly felt Nicole’s fingers dip under the hem of her pants and then drift up and tug at the bottom of her shirt. Waverly knew what she was asking for, so she sat up, whipped off her shirt, and laid back down, running her hands through Nicole’s hair. Before Waverly knew it, Nicole’s shirt was off, and her pants had hit the floor. She paused.

“Are you sure Nedley isn’t coming back here tonight? We’re about to have sex on his couch and I don’t need him walking in on that.” Nicole said, panting like she had just run a mile in record time.

“He’s not coming back. I told him the plan. He knows not to come back. Now can you just shut up and make love to me already?” Waverly’s hands stayed around Nicole’s neck and played with the short hairs that sat at the bottom of her head as she looked into her eyes.

Nicole smirked, “Yes ma’am.” Nicole pulled at Waverly’s pants, begging for them to come off. Waverly obliged, sloppily pulling her pants off and laying back down on the couch.

Nicole trailed her lips down Waverly’s jaw and onto her neck, making sure to hover over her pulse point, driving Waverly crazy. The two women felt their bodies’ temperatures tick higher and higher with every kiss placed. Hips bucked into one another, moans and groans became louder, breaths became shallow and heated, hands moved up and down bodies like they were praising one another.

Nicole began to trail kisses down Waverly’s body. Gracing over her collarbone, her sternum, between her breasts, just above her naval and just below, drawing deep breaths and faint moans from the brunette squirming underneath her. Nicole spread Waverly’s legs slowly and held onto Waverly’s hips, trying to keep her in place.

She blew cold air onto her center and slowly ran her hands along the slickness of her sex. Nicole had never seen Waverly so ready. Nicole whispered an ‘I love you’ before spreading Waverly’s lips and pushing one finger slowly into her. As Nicole entered her, Waverly’s back arched and her hands raked through Nicole’s red hair, gripping hard and digging her nails into Nicole’s scalp. Nicole knew what she wanted, but she wanted to tease her a little first. She slowly pumped her finger in and out, continuing to blow cold air onto Waverly.

Nicole smiled as she pulled her finger out and harshly ran her finger over Waverly’s core. Hearing Waverly sharply take in air, she finally pushed her tongue into Waverly, feeling her hips buck against her tongue. Nicole shifted back.

“Baby. Please. Please. I need it. I need you.” Waverly propped herself up on her elbows and was out of breath, clearly on a high from Nicole.

Nicole didn’t break eye contact and she pushed two fingers into Waverly, and she circled her tongue around and over Waverly’s core. Nicole felt Waverly’s grip on her hair tighten as she circled deeper, almost pulsing the pressure on Waverly. Waverly was breathing faster and rocking her hips harder against the redhead that was perched between her legs. Nicole pumped her fingers in an out faster and faster, consistently picking up the pace.

She felt Waverly become warmer, her walls tightened around her fingers. She was close. Nicole pushed in another finger, totaling the count to three. Waverly squealed. Nicole curled her fingers, Waverly’s body pulsating at the feeling of pleasure. Nicole was gentle, making sure Waverly got all the pleasure she possibly could, as Waverly got closer and closer to the edge. She got wetter and wetter as Nicole traced various patterns over her center, still pumping her fingers in and out at a pace that was sure to shove Waverly over the edge.

Nicole took her left hand and reached up, grabbing Waverly’s left breast, massaging it which furthered the feeling of pleasure that was consuming Waverly.

“H-holy shit Nicole. Keep going. Don’t stop.” Waverly could barely get the words out of her mouth before Nicole went deeper and swirled her tongue faster. Nicole removed her tongue and placed gentle kisses along Waverly’s inner thighs, still pumping. She felt her wrist beginning to cramp, but she ignored the pain and kept going.

Nicole returned her tongue to Waverly’s center, and pumped her fingers harder and faster. She felt Waverly’s hips buck into Nicole and her back arch. Nicole closed her lips around Waverly’s core and gently sucked.

“Oh my god! N-Nicole!” Waverly could barely get words out of her mouth. Nicole smiled and continued to push Waverly closer and closer to the edge. She progressed tracing new patterns with her tongue, making Waverly’s body twitch and spasm in ways Nicole had never seen before. Fingers pumping, tongue thrusting, thumb circling, Nicole made Waverly orgasm. She rode it out for a few moments and then collapsed on the couch, taking a few deep breaths to process all of the events that had just occurred.

Nicole moved back up Waverly’s body, kissing every inch of skin she could. She could taste salt from the layer of sweat that draped over Waverly. Nicole knew Waverly got her money’s worth.

Waverly recovered and sat up, pushing Nicole onto her back on the opposite side of the couch. Waverly couldn’t wait any longer and rushed to get inside Nicole, immediately pushing a finger into Nicole, earning an encouraging moan from Nicole. She curled her finger and Nicole’s back arched. Waverly circled Nicole’s center, noting the wetness that was there.

“Jesus Waves.” Nicole said breathily. She moved her hand down to Waverly and ran her fingers through her long brown hair. Waverly continued to pump and curl her fingers and run her tongue around Nicole’s delicate and sensitive bundle of nerves. Waverly pulled a move from Nicole and closed her lips around Nicole, the redhead above her moaning and squirming beneath her.

Waverly stepped up the tempo, thrusting her fingers in and out faster and faster. She felt the grip of Nicole’s fingers tightening on her hair giving Waverly motivation and confidence. She closed her lips around Nicole’s core and sucked ever so lightly. She repositioned herself back slightly moving her thumb to replace where her mouth had been and lightly blew cold, fresh air onto Nicole’s center. She began twisting her fingers, still curling them to remind Nicole of the flood of pleasure she was experiencing.

She leaned back in encapsulating Nicole’s nerves in her mouth once more, this time sucking with more pressure and pushing her fingers in deeper. Nicole gasped and moaned, reaching higher and higher volumes with every pump and twist and curl.

Waverly pushed another finger inside Nicole and curled the two up, pressing into the spot that always made Nicole come undone. Waverly twisted her fingers and Nicole breathed faster and faster letting Waverly know that she was close.

“O-oh Waves. Don’t stop. J-God.” Nicole lost her ability to speak, feeling her body become overcome with the flood of pleasure and warmth that Waverly was giving her. Faster pumps and more pressure, Nicole felt the ensuing orgasm and tensed her body in the most positive way, trying to get the most out of Waverly’s hard work.

Nicole suddenly lost her breath, her heart exploding and a tsunami of the best feeling in the world coursing through her veins. Pure pleasure and happiness. Waverly slowed but continued to make Nicole twitch and shudder. She removed her fingers and once more licked Nicole from top to bottom. She felt Nicole slowly relax, releasing the tension in every single muscle. Waverly moved back up Nicole’s body, placing little kisses on every spot that made Nicole overcome with pleasure.

Waverly laid beside Nicole as she recovered, nuzzling her face into Nicole’s neck.

“Do you remember that first kiss?”

Waverly tilted her head up, “Of course. How could I ever forget?”

“I had no idea what you were doing. All I saw, was you rushing in here, closing the blinds and next thing I knew, you were on top of me telling me that I scare you.”

“I was so nervous. I didn’t know how you were going to respond. Thank god you kissed me back.”

“Of course, I kissed you back. You are _the_hottest woman I have _ever _seen. I’ve been wanting to kiss you since you whipped your shirt off in Shorty’s.”

“Hey, I didn’t _whip_my shirt off. Beer was sprayed all over me. You literally watched it happen.”

“I dunno… You seemed mighty keen to get that shirt off, Waves.” Nicole laughed wholeheartedly.

Waverly playfully slapped Nicole’s stomach, “Oh my god, you ass. You _saw_me get sprayed with beer.”

“You said, and I quote, ‘I’m sopping wet.’ If that ain’t something, then I don’t know anything anymore.”

“You’re an ass. _And,_you’re lucky I love you.”

“I sure am lucky. Come on, Waves. Let’s take this party home.”

“I don’t wanna.” Waverly playfully crossed her arms and pushed her bottom lip out, forming a pout.

“C’mon. Your bed is way more comfortable than this couch. No offense.” Nicole shifted her body, so she was looking down onto Waverly.

“Alright. Fine. But I’m driving the cruiser.”

Nicole chuckled, “Anything for you, my love.” The pair got up from the couch and put their clothes back on. The candles had been blown out, table folded, and lights taken down from the ceiling. As soon as everything was packed in the car, Waverly sped home.

///

The next morning, Waverly sauntered down the stairs finding Wynonna sitting at the table. She got up quickly.

  
“So? How’d it go? Did she say yes?” Wynonna was holding onto Waverly’s hands.

“Well, considering she’s in my bed, _naked… _Yes. She said yes.”

“Oh gross, baby girl. Didn’t need to know that.” Wynonna paused, the realization smacking her in the face, “Oh my god! You’re getting married! My baby sister is getting married!” Wynonna threw her arms around Waverly, pulling her into a deep hug. She pulled back and placed her hands on her little sister’s shoulders.

“Want to come dress shopping with me?”

“Only if I can bring my whisky.”

“Ok fine. You can bring your whisky.” Waverly rolled her eyes and smiled.


	3. It's All in the Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Wynonna go dress shopping. Wynonna fails at bringing whiskey but makes sure she brings a donut along for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeekkkkk we're getting closer :))))
> 
> come yell at me to write on twitter  
@thatshaught

“Come on. It’ll only take a couple hours at most. This is my wedding dress Wynonna. I want you to be there with me when I pick it out.” Waverly was clearly anxious, fumbling with the zipper on her jacket and almost knocking over her coffee off the table. She wanted her sister involved but she knew how her sister felt about weddings. She thought they were “cliché” and “annoyingly white”. Wynonna was also upset that she wasn’t allowed to wear her _black _leather jacket over her dress. Stupid wedding dress code.

“Yeah, yeah I know. I’ve just got a lot on my mind. Alright, let’s go. I’ll drive. Wait.” Waverly stopped halfway out the door and looked at her sister, “I need my whiskey.”

“Wynonna you’re not bringing whiskey to a bridal shop.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m pretty sure they won’t be too fond of that. Come on, you can do this sober… sober-ish.” Waverly turned and kept walking to the truck.

Wynonna smirked and grabbed her leather jacket from the coat hanger and lazily opened the door. She stopped quickly, turning back for the kitchen table. She grabbed a donut, one thing that paired wonderfully with her tight leather pants. Waverly was already out the door and sitting in the front seat of the faded blue pickup. She was clearly anxious and ready to pick out her dress, hopefully.

On the ride to the bridal shop, Waverly excitedly talked continuously about her inspiration for her dress, pulling up a Pinterest board full of flowing lacy numbers, various veils, heels and even earrings that would match each individual dress that she had her eye on.

After a short ride into town, the girls had arrived at the bridal shop. Wynonna swung the doors open and b-lined it for a fluffy white couch. She plopped down and took off her leather jacket, huffing as she looked around at the white dresses hanging from the rods. Anyone who knew Waverly knew that this would take _a while._

Waves cautiously looked around the shop as she entered, a little overwhelmed by all of the white garments hanging around her. She didn’t doubt any part of this. She really wanted to marry Nicole, there was absolutely no doubt about that; she just didn’t expect it to be _this _white.

Waverly was trying to be methodical about this, the Virgo in her coming out in full force. She would try a dress on, walk out, read Wynonna’s face. If she scrunched up her nose, Waves would turn back to the dressing room and put on another dress. If Wynonna’s eyes didn’t immediately shine, Waves would play around with the veils and the heels, trying to play matchmaker. Waverly valued her sister’s opinion and if Wynonna didn’t like it, Waverly knew that the dress wasn’t a good fit for her.

Waverly found herself getting frustrated. She knew that Nicole wouldn’t really care what dress she picked because she _always_thought Waverly looked beautiful. But Waverly tried on _so many_dresses and felt like she didn’t belong in any of them. She spent countless minutes looking in the mirror, fighting off anxiety about the wedding, stressing about the place cards or if the invitations were too much. She spent so much time planning everything and seeing that this was the hardest part, was starting to really pick at Waverly.

She fidgeted with the material on every dress, trying to force _something_to come together. She just wanted the wedding to be perfect, or as close to perfect as she could get it. But none of the dresses felt right. Nothing fit perfectly. Nothing sparked something inside of her. Maybe today wasn’t the right day to do this, she thought to herself.

After spending hours at the dress shop and having gone through what felt like thousands of dresses, Waverly walked out wearing the very last dress she picked. Beautiful, intricate lace sewn across it, the sleeves covering her arms making her muscles even more visible. The back was cut out, showing off her toned back muscles which moved and flexed with every breath Waverly took. The middle of the dress clung to the angel’s body, beautifully accentuating her curves. The lower half gently flowed to the ground, the lace trim gracing the floor. Wynonna’s jaw dropped and she widened her eyes and sat up off the back of the couch.

“Jesus Waves…” She trailed off. She put down the complimentary water. If it was free, why not?

“What? Is something wrong? I kinda liked this one…” Waverly began to twist in the mirror, searching for an issue.

“No. No. Nothing’s wrong. You just… you look beautiful in that dress, baby girl.” Wynonna felt tears pool in her eyes. She was so proud of her sister for making something of herself. Wy knew how hard she worked to get out from under her shadow, and seeing the woman that she was today, she couldn’t help but tear up.

“Really?” Waverly’s eyes now tearing up, her moon eyes shining despite how well the shop was lit.

“I’m really proud you, kid. You’ve come so far. I’m so sorry that I put you through so much and hurt you so bad. I know how hard you work to be a good person and I’m sorry that I dragged you down all of those years.” Wynonna shook her head and buried it in her hands, tears falling, “I’m- I’m just so happy for you. Nicole is a great person, even if it hurts me deeply to say that, she’s a great person and she’s perfect for you and she loves you and she’s your person and…” Waverly had stepped off the pedestal and made her way to Wynonna. Wynonna stopped talking when she felt her sister’s hands on her own.

Waverly knelt down, her white dress oozing out onto the floor beneath her, “You’re always going to be my sister, Wynonna. That will _never_change. No matter what, you’re my ride or die. I promise. I know you didn’t intend to hurt me, and I know how hard _you _try to make it better and make up for all of that. But you’re my sister, Wynonna and you’ll always be my person.” Wynonna broke eye contact, wiping the tears from her cheek. Waverly placed her finger under Wynonna’s cheek and tilted her head back, regaining eye contact, “I love you, Wynonna. Forever and always.” Waverly smiled, the tears reflecting the light above them.

"I love you too, Waverly.” Wynonna stood and placed her hands on either side of Waverly’s head, bringing her closer and placing a delicate kiss on her forehead. When she pulled away, she moved her hands to her sister’s shoulders, “You really do look so beautiful in this dress.”

Waverly’s eyes blinked and she was brought back to the bridal shop, “You think? Is this _the _dress?”

“Well duh. Yeah. You look amazing. Haught is gonna cream her pants when she sees you in this.” Wynonna smiled, teasing Waverly about her fiancé.

“Wynonna.” Waverly tilted her head and raised her eyebrows as if to say, “knock it off, but I love it.”

“Oh, shush Waves. You know what I mean.” Waverly looked at her sister and smiled. She spun around in the mirror, watching as the dress flowed in and out. The white fabric ebbed and flowed like the waves on the shore at a summer sunset.

After a few minutes of viewing every angle of the dress, Waverly was sure that this was the dress. It just felt _right_. It held her snug and it made her feel like a fairy princess, which was exactly what she was hoping for. The veil they picked paired beautifully with the lace on the dress and the heels lifted her just a few inches and made her stand out, like the royal princess that she was.

Waverly imagined the jewelry she’d be wearing with it and it just clicked. This was the one. This was _the _dress she’d be marrying the love of her life in.


	4. Dancing Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doc teaches nicole how to dance :') 
> 
> UP NEXT!!!!!!!!! wynhaught brotp moment so stick around for that pls it's soft and i love it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to myk for reading this draft like 17 times love u :)
> 
> SOMETIMES... i try to interact with other human beings on twitter come laugh at me  
@thatshaught

Nicole cautiously walked through the doors of Shorty’s, careful not to startle Doc. He was jumpy lately with Gus and Alice coming to town for the wedding. For a few days, he had been running around preparing everything, making sure it was all perfect for the wedding and for Wynonna, whom he knew was struggling with passing off her sister to Nicole.

She knocked softly on the doorframe before beginning to speak, “Heyo? Doc? You in here?” She saw the brim of his hat come up from below the bar. As he became upright, he placed a few curious boxes on the bar top.

“Officer Haught. What brings you in? There is no way Waverly is letting you drink at…” He glanced over at the clock, “10 o’clock in the morning?”

“Uh yeah no she’s not… definitely not. I’m not here for the alcohol… I need to ask you for a favor.”

“And what can I do for you, love? I told Waverly I would supply the alcohol for the reception. It is not a problem.”

“Doc. This isn’t about alcohol. I just- I need your help.”

“Go on.” He smiled and leaned back on his heels, placing his hands on his pistols in an attentive stance.

“I uh- Well. Can you teach me to dance? I told Waverly I could dance, but I can’t so I was wondering if you knew how to dance, maybe you could teach me? I figured, you know, since you’re from ‘back in the day’ you’d know how to dance. It’s just, well I-I don’t want to ruin the night for Waverly just because I-I can’t dance and well, you-you’re the best person I know for this…” He had a blank look in his eyes, “If you don’t want to its totally fine. I’m sure I can just look it up-“

“Nicole. There is no need to be nervous. It would be my honor to teach you how to dance. I’ll make sure Wynonna has Waverly distracted and you and I can work together for a few days. No need to worry. You are in good hands.” He seemed proud to have the opportunity to teach Nicole something from his time. Nicole returned a smile to him, grateful for her friend.

“Thank you, Doc. I really mean it. I’ll uh, I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“I will see you tomorrow. And bring your best dancin’ shoes. You are going to need them.” He smiled as Nicole turned to leave the bar. Nerves started to spiral up into her chest. She really couldn’t mess this up.

/// 

The next morning, after her crack of dawn run, Nicole made her way to the bar dressed in workout leggings and a tank top that fit loose on her athletic frame. The bar was lowly lit, the sun flooding through the windows, highlighting the dust that was filling the entire room. The jukebox was tucked into the back corner and the boxes of whiskey and bourbon were tucked behind the pool table, next to the basement door.

“Doc? I’m ready to get my dance on.” Doc shuffled through the doorway of the back room. He wore a blue paisley shirt and his favorite black jeans, with his hat perched on top of his head. He seemed proud to be doing this, almost like teaching Nicole how to dance was bringing him back to the good ole days.

“Miss Haught. I see you came dressed for the occasion.”

“I came straight here after my run. Are you sure that Wynonna has Waverly distracted for the day? I really don’t want her to see… this.”

“I assure you; Wynonna has everything under control.”

“For some reason, I don’t find that comforting.”

“Come on. Let me show you the steps.” Nicole walked to the newly cleared out space in the middle of the bar. It was clear to her that Doc had been preparing for this all night. He walked over to the jukebox, putting on some slow music with a slow beat.

“Ok. Now, Nicole, ballroom dancing must be done in pairs. This isn’t a solo dance; it is essential to have a partner.” Nicole simply stared into his eyes and nodded, “Now, you must have good posture. No one wants a slouchy dance, right?” Again, Nicole simply nodded, “Now you are going to hold my right hand with your left, and you are going to reach around and place your hand on my shoulder blade and I am going to put my left hand on your shoulder, ok?”

She took a deep breath. This was a lot to comprehend without _actually _doing it.

“Now I’m going to go through the box step. First, we have to offset yourself, so you don’t knee me where it hurts,” Nicole looked confused, but then a lightbulb went off in her head and she nodded cautiously, “You are going to step with your left foot forward and towards my right.” Nicole’s brow furrowed in concentration.

“Then, you are going to take your right foot and slide it forward to meet your left, but instead of placing it down, you are going to step out to the right.” It took a second or two for Nicole to process how to move her feet, but she eventually understood. Another quiet nod.

“I am going to step forward with my left and you are going to step back with your right foot. Then, you are going to slide the same way as before, just switch your feet. Then you are back at the start and you go again and again and again.”

Nicole stared blankly at him.

“I’ll show you first.” So he proceeded with his count, moving gracefully across the floor. His feet moved without hesitation and without fault. Nicole was oddly captivated by Doc’s dancing.

“Shall we try? Together?” Nicole didn’t respond. Instead, she slowly walked up to Doc, and placed her hands just like he said. Her left hand holding his right and her right hand lightly gracing over his shoulder blade. She took another deep breath. She told herself, “Let’s do this.”

“Ok ready? Now offset yourself, and then step forward with your left.” Nicole stepped forward with your left but before she could touch the floor, she stepped on Doc.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It is quite alright. No one became a great dancer in five minutes.” He smiled at her as he stepped back, “Ok now, you are going to slide your right foot up and then go out to the right.” She did, but she rolled her ankle, tripping slightly. “Keep going.” He whispered. So, they did. However, Nicole just couldn’t get it. She kept tripping or forgetting where her feet were supposed to go.

She suddenly stopped, “Ugh, Doc! I can’t frickin do this. I have zero rhythm,” She dropped his hand and stepped away, sitting on a barstool, “Waverly is going to hate it. I’m gonna step on her toes or trip and embarrass her,” She shoved her hands to her face, rubbing the heels of her palms against her eyes, “I’m gonna ruin the night for her.”

“Nicole. Look at me please.” She looked at his face as he stepped closer, “I have been alive for 167 years. I have not known a love that you are experiencing but, I have seen your relationship with Waverly flourish right from the start. She loves you regardless of your dancing abilities. I think that even if you are not good at dancing, the obvious effort will make her cheeks rosy and her heart race. You might trip, you might fall on your face, you might forget the steps, but do not forget that you will be in good hands with Waverly. After all, she adores you back.”

Nicole smiled and thought hard about what he had just said. She got up and took Doc’s hand once more. She was determined to get this right. Doc and Nicole stepped to the one, two, three step count. As she danced, she looked directly down at her feet but after a few rounds, she slowly became confident enough to look up.

After at least twenty minutes, Nicole was finally confident enough to go through the steps without doubting her own feet.

“Thank you so much, Doc. I think Waverly is going to love it.”

“I think she loves anything you do. Just remember that no matter what, she is going to be dazzled by you. And do not forget to kiss her hand at the end. She will love it. And Haught?” Nicole quirked an eyebrow, “Take care of Waverly. She really does love you.” He had a twinkle in his eye.

She was halfway through the door, about to leave the bar when she stopped and turned around, “I’ll take care of Waverly, I swear. This isn’t going to be easy on Wynonna. You and I both know how hard she holds onto Waverly. So, you take care of _her_, ok?” She turned further to face him and swept her eyes around the bar, “And I think Gus and Alice are going to appreciate your hard work.” She winked and continued out the door, clicking the door shut.

When Nicole got home, she was met by Waverly, who was concerned about Nicole’s whereabouts. She assured Waverly that she was just out doing some “stuff” for the wedding, which wasn’t a lie.

That night, after Waverly had fallen asleep. Nicole got up from bed, looking at Waverly who was tucked under her mountain of blankets, including a bonus blanket. Her hair was sprawled out behind her and her eyes were delicately shut as she continued on into her slumber. Nicole smiled quietly and walked to the bathroom down the hall. She flicked on the light and stared at herself in the mirror. She drew in air and slowly let it out. She propped up her arms and began to move in the box formation, exactly the way Doc had taught her earlier that day. She moved her feet slowly, carefully. She continued for a few hours until she saw the sun peek through the windows. She tiptoed back to the bedroom where Waverly was still sound asleep, just the way Nicole left her hours before. Nicole slipped back in between the covers and she kissed Waverly on the nose causing Waverly to smile and tuck her head into Nicole’s neck.

Nicole felt whole. She wrapped her arms around Waverly and drifted off to sleep until it was time to practice again.


	5. I Love You, Dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this wynhaugt moment is brought to u by soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should i do next? Nicole's bachelor party or Waverly's??? let me know!
> 
> Shoutout to Myk for reading my nonsense while she flits around Australia ;)
> 
> i'm now 20 years old and I'm having daily breakdowns. come watch! @thatshaught

Wynonna swung the doors of the sheriff’s office open, decidedly not getting or wanting an invitation to come in. She spotted the redhead at her desk and walked over with conviction, drawing the curiosity of the civilians in the office. Nicole picked her head up with a confused face as she watched the older Earp sister march over to her.

“Uh, hi Wynonna. Can I help you with something?”

“Hey Top Notch. Uh, take a walk with me?”

“I’m kind of busy right now… can this wait?” Nicole cautiously set her pen down.

“Dude. I’m trying really hard to be nice here and you’re totally killing my vibe.” Wynonna leaned on Nicole’s desk, hands clasped together, thumbs twiddling, and her eyes were shifted down. Something was on her mind.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah. Sure. Let me just let the guys know I’m going on break. Be right back.” Nicole disappeared for a few minutes, returning and grabbing her jacket and her Stetson off the coat rack. She flipped the jacket over her shoulders and pushed her long arms through the sleeves. The Stetson rose and fell and landed on Nicole’s head, looking like it was meant to be there since its creation.

“Do you seriously _have _to wear that thing?” Wynonna teased.

“Yes, I do. It’s a part of the uniform. Suck it up, Wy. You’ll survive.” Nicole tipped her hat and shoved her hands into her pockets. Wynonna responded by rolling her eyes. What could Wynonna possibly need to tell her so urgently she came to the station to get her? Nicole didn’t recall doing anything intentional to make Wynonna come and talk to her. Maybe Waverly put her up to something?

The two women walked down main street in an awkward silence.

Nicole couldn’t take it anymore, “Alright, Earp. What is it? Spit it out.” Wynonna’s breath hitched and Nicole took notice, “Oh shit. What did you do? Are you pregnant again? Have you told Waverly? I’m not going to Pussy Willows again to-“

“Haught. Shut it. I’m not pregnant. Just give me a second to like,” Wynonna waved her hands frantically around her head, “Get my shit together.”

“Ok. Ok. Take your time.” Nicole looked down and released the tension in her body. She suddenly became fascinated with the ring on her hand. Clearly, it wasn’t something bad necessarily, but she still didn’t really know what Wynonna was going to say to her. Wynonna opened and closed her mouth a few times to speak, but the words couldn’t find her. Eventually, she spoke up.

“Ok. I think this might be easier if we sit down. So, picnic tables behind Shorty’s?”“Lead the way, Earp.” Nicole and Wynonna made their way back up the main drag and walked around Shorty’s and over to the tables and took a seat. Wynonna’s hands clasped together in front of her like she was about to deliver bad news. Nicole took her Stetson off and gently laid it on the rickety wooden table.

“So.”

“So.

“You’re marrying my baby sister, right?”

“I mean, I hope so. I’m pretty sure she proposed to me last I checked, so…”

“Yeah yeah. So, I’m not going to give you that ‘if you hurt her, I’ll kill you’ speech because one, I already did and two, I know you would never. I guess… I guess I just wanted to come to you and say thank you.”

“Thank you for what?” Nicole was confused. Her brows furrowed at the statement. She could tell Wynonna was trying really hard to be kind, so Nicole was trying to be patient with her.

“Just thank you for making Waverly so happy. She really loves you and you bring out a really lovely and happy side to her and I guess I just wanted to say thank you for that.

“Well, that’s very nice of you Wynonna. I really do love her, like a lot and I wouldn’t ever dream of hurting her even in the slightest.” Wynonna smiled up at Nicole, “And since I’m marrying your sister, I guess I’m sort of your sister, too.”

“Whoa ok. Hold on. Let’s slow down.” Wynonna pushed her hands as if to stop Nicole in her tracks.

“No come on. I know this has been hard for you and all...” She drifted off and furrowed her brow and stared at the older Earp sister sitting across from her. Nothing was said was for a few minutes, both women trying to figure out what to say.

Wynonna started. She drew a deep, shaky breath in and began speaking.

“When you first came to Purgatory and when I first met you, I didn’t really know what to think. We’ll I _knew_what I thought of you, I just couldn’t figure you out. You were an outsider and new to the area and I didn’t help you. At all. I made your life sorta hell by excluding you from Black Badge cases because I thought you were just some stupid cop that Nedley hired. But, before I get all emotional and blah, I just want to say that I’m glad you stuck around. Not just for my sister, but for me too. As selfish as that sounds. You really do make my little sister _so_happy. I’ve really never seen her so happy with another person and you give her the love she not only craves but deserves, and I just wanted to say thank you. I’ve witnessed her grow _so much _and turn into the Waverly that _she _wanted to be, not who _we _want her to be. She’s the only family I have left, Haught. Even if we don’t have the same dad, and even though I left her for _years, _she’s still my baby sister and she’s my everything. She’s my light in this world. And. I just- You’re like my best friend Nicole and I’m glad you stuck around. I know this doesn’t really sound like me and I hope you believe me when I say that this is coming from me, I’m not being held at gun point to say all of this and Waverly didn’t force me to do this either. You know I love you, dude.” Nicole stared at her not having any idea of how to respond even in the slightest. “Well, say something Red. Give me some of your stupid shit about living in the moment, or destiny or whatever. Give me some sorta of bumper sticker moment. Literally anything will do.”

Nicole stared at Wynonna. She knew exactly what she wanted to say, but something about Wynonna’s proclamation stopped Nicole dead in her tracks. She’d been honest before and Nicole knew the girl loved her even if it killed her to say it. She opened her mouth, about to speak, but instead she stood up, Wynonna meeting her, and took Wynonna into her arms and squeezed her tightly, trying to speak to her without using words. Nicole felt her chest become wet. Were those tears?

Nicole pulled away, leaving her hands on Wynonna’s shoulders, “Are you, Wynonna Earp, in all of your badassery, crying?” Wynonna laughed and playfully slapped Nicole on the shoulder. Nicole brought her hands to the raven-haired girl’s cheeks and swiped her thumb across, wiping a fallen tear off her face, “Being tough is your thing, Earp. Don’t get all soft on me now.”

Wynonna chuckled, “Asshole.” Her smile radiated outwards; her blue eyes quickly shifted downwards as Wynonna became fascinated with her boots.

“Wynonna. I need you to look at me, okay? I need you to hear the words that I’m saying.” Wynonna cautiously turned her gaze upwards, “I _love _her, Wynonna. Nothing will ever change that. I never want to hurt Waverly and I think you and I have been friends long enough for you to know that. She means _everything _to me and I’m so lucky to have her in my life. _We_are so lucky to have her in _our _lives.” Both girls smiled, “And you. I knew from the day that I met you that it wasn’t going to be easy. I knew that you were putting up this wall, so you didn’t get hurt. But, I’m so happy that you let me in and that you let me see you for who you really are. You’re an amazing person, Wy. You’re dedicated and strong and generous and you love your people so deeply and I’m so happy that I get to be one of those people. You’re special to me. And, I’ll _always _love you, Wynonna. Even if you called me a ‘rookie flatfoot’. And even when I started dating your sister…”

Wynonna interrupted her trying to wiggle her way out of the tall redhead’s arms, “Oh dude, gross. I don’t wanna get into all that.”

“When we started dating, I thought you were going to kill me. But instead, that night in the station when Willa shot me and you were there, I knew we were going to be more than okay in the end.” Nicole placed her hands over Wynonna’s as a tear fell from the redhead’s face, “I love you, dude. So much.”

“Oh, don’t go cryin’ on me now, Haught. You’re tough too. Just wait for the wedding speech I have goin’.” Nicole dropped her hands from Wyonna’s shoulders and covered her face as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. Wynonna mischievously chuckled, “You’re so screwed, dude. Oh, so screwed.”

“Okay okay. Let’s not get carried away…” She trailed off, a smile creeping onto Nicole’s face, “Come on, let’s go. I’ve got work and wedding to plan and I’m sure you have a bottle of whiskey waiting for you on the bar top of Shorty’s.”

“That whiskey has been calling my name since the second I came into town this morning.” Wynona smiled, her dimples making an appearance.

The two women started walking back to the station so Nicole could get back to work and so Wynonna could do, well whatever she wanted. Wy grabbed Nicole’s arm and spun her around before she stepped into the station.

“Hey. Seriously, Nicole. Thank you.” Wynonna wrapped her arms around Nicole. The redhead had no idea how to react. If Nicole didn’t get it before, she sure as hell got it now. Wynonna never called Nicole by her actual name. “Just fucking hug me back, you asshole.” Nicole heard the hitch in her voice again and she wrapped her own arms around the brunette, kissing her forehead. 

“Okay.” Nicole pulled away, “I gotta get back to work. What do you say we scrounge up a couple bottles of whiskey and have ourselves a bachelor party in the barn?”

“See? This is why I love you. Reading my mind and shit. Yeah, sounds like a good plan Haughtshot. I’m gonna tell Waverly that I’m getting you _absolutely_shit-canned tonight.” Wynonna walked down the street and into Shorty’s, probably off to hit her afternoon buzz.

Nicole turned around and started walking back to the station. As she walked, Wynonna’s words started to resonate with her. She realized that this wedding was going to be really hard for Wynonna not only because her daughter and her aunt were coming into town and everything had to be perfect, but she was letting go of her only real family, to someone who loved her and who was going to become her new family. Of course, no one would _ever_replace Wynonna, but Nicole understood the feeling.

Nicole made her way into the station and back to her desk, her Stetson and her jacket hanging by the door. Her phone buzzed with a text from Wynonna. It was a picture of an entire crate of whiskey bottled and fresh out of the barrel. Wynonna sent, “Think you can handle this Haughtshit?”

Nicole replied, “I can go all night ;)”

She picked up her pen and twirled it in her thumbs for a few seconds, eventually giving up and leaning back in her chair with her hands around her face. She let out a breathy chuckle, “Oh god, Haught. What are you getting yourself into?”


End file.
